1 Year, 365 Days
by Sevv
Summary: Kimblee and Envy have never been a conventional couple, prone to soft displays of romance. But every once in a while, an occasion comes around where even they can't help but show how they really feel about each other. A fluffy Kimvy one-shot


_A/N: Extremely fluffy Kimvy set sometime after Ishval and at least a few years before The Promised Day; also assuming Kimblee somehow avoids being sent to prison... maybe Envy had something to do with that..?_

* * *

Kimblee was pacing.

He didn't often pace, but then again, he didn't often feel this nervous.

Pausing in front of the hallway mirror, Kimblee ran an apprehensive hand over his hair, smoothing down the errant strands which had escaped his neat styling. _They will be here soon,_ he thought, and it wouldn't do for Kimblee to be looking anything other than his best.

It was a special day, quite unlike any other day Kimblee had lived through so far. Not special in the usual smoke-and-explosions-and-death sort of way, but special in a way that Kimblee would never have believed he had the ability to appreciate, until a certain pale skinned, violet eyed immortal had introduced themself to him. And even then, even after getting to know this perfect being, and realising that his world would never be the same again, Kimblee still never expected to be stood where he was today, in the hallway of his small apartment, anxiously fiddling with the buttons on his sleeve, waiting for… waiting for Envy.

Kimblee exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

Envy, yes, they were what today was all about. Well, they and Kimblee, he amended in his thoughts. This was _their_ day, after all. _Their_ celebration. Of _them._ They who found each other against all odds. The Crimson Lotus Alchemist and The Living Embodiment of Jealousy.

He had to chuckle at the thought, at how ludicrous the grandiose titles sounded in his own head. Maybe someday, if Envy's Father's plan came to fruition, that would be how they were remembered by history (if anyone were left to keep such records); but Kimblee had never been interested in titles… when it came down to it, people were just people. Except Envy; Envy was no more a 'person', than a person was a rock. Envy was so far beyond human, the comparison was almost laughable. Their flawless, porcelain skin, brilliant violet gaze, the arc of their brows and the gentle curve of their nose ending in their white toothed grin were so far beyond the beauty that any mortal could ever hope to achieve.

Subconsciously, a smile formed on Kimblee's lips as he cast his mind back to _that day,_ 365 days ago, when he realised that those piercing, bright eyes had captured him more completely than any prison could have hoped to.

XXX

" _It's not just about The Plan anymore, it's more than that… for me," he had confessed, surprising himself at how the words seemed to tumble out, unchecked._

 _Envy's face had flicked quickly through emotions; surprise and confusion came first, followed quickly by anger as they had tried to figure out what trick was being played on them, but finally settling on something far gentler than Kimblee had ever seen on their usually sharp features._

" _D-do you mean...?" they had trailed off, looking dazedly at the floor and trying to fight the colour pooling on their face._

 _Kimblee had carefully taken their cold hands in his. "Yes," he had told them, in a voice softer than he had ever used in his life. "I mean I think you are incredible, and you have come to mean far more to me than anything I-"_

 _Kimblee had been effectively silenced as Envy had pressed their mouth onto his, kissing him clumsily, but with an intensity to rival Kimblee's recently confessed feelings._ This is their way of showing me… _he had thought to himself through the veil of stunned happiness which surrounded the pair…_ they feel it too.

XXX

 _Tap. Tap._

The sound on the door snapped Kimblee from his memories with a nervous jolt. He could easily make out the familiar figure through the frosted glass of his front door; a small, lithe form, framed by a mass of green tinted black hair.

He reached out and swung the door open, revealing a grinning Envy.

"Hey Crimson," Envy said casually, brushing past Kimblee flopping onto a sofa in the adjoining living room.

Kimblee nearly did a double take as he hurried after them. Envy had long been welcome to come and go at they pleased in his house, but he had expected a little more formality for their one year anniversary.

Envy spent several quiet moments re-arranging cushions behind, in front of, and to the side of them, before deciding that they were properly comfy, and looking up to meet Kimblee's expectant gaze.

"What?" they asked, waspishly, narrowing their eyes at where he stood above their den of cushions.

Kimblee smiled at how cute they looked all nestled up, and swooped down to plant a kiss on their forehead. "Happy anniversary!"

"Happy…?" Envy murmured with a frown.

"Anniversary," Kimblee finished. "Happy anniversary - it's been exactly a year since you kissed me for the first time." He tried to keep his words light, but he couldn't hide his slight twinge of disappointment that Envy hadn't remembered.

For their part, they did look a little embarrassed, Kimblee realised, as their face flushed slowly and they suddenly became very interested in fiddling with the cushion on their lap. Then they looked up and Kimblee could see the telltale glint of mischief in their immortal eyes.

" _I_ kissed _you?!_ " they exclaimed, selecting a cushion from their mound and kneeling on the sofa until Kimblee was within arms reach. "I. Kissed. You?" they asked again, each word backed by a playful thump of a cushion.

"Yes! You kissed me!" Kimblee smiled and danced backwards, to be met with a ranged assault of cushions instead.

"Well, if I did, it was only because you started it," Envy laughed, leaning back on the now cushion-less sofa.

Kimblee slid down next to them, reaching his arm around their shoulders and drawing them close. "I did start it," he said proudly, "and I have no regrets."

"No, I suppose I don't either."

The pair sat there for a while in comfortable silence, just enjoying the warmth of each others presence. The change in Envy since they had gotten together has been astounding to Kimblee, they had slowly transitioned from a hardened, angry (to disguise their loneliness) creature, to someone almost unrecognisable. They still gloried in power and death, and the stupidity of humans still wound then up no end; but now there was a softness that hadn't been there before, a security of someone who was truly happy. They smiled more often now, laughed more easily, and if Kimblee ever said anything even the least bit sentimental, Envy's face would colour the sweetest strawberry pink. It had taken Kimblee plenty of work in the past year to break down these many barriers, and still he could sense there were more to come.

But it was worth it.

 _They_ were worth it.

And speaking of which…

Kimblee lolling head snapped up suddenly, as remembered the reason for his earlier nervousness… _the gift!_

Carefully, he unwound himself from Envy, who pouted at the loss of his body heat. "I'll be back in a moment," he chuckled, heading to the kitchen to collect the small, neatly wrapped box he had picked up from a shop in the city earlier that day.

Envy's eyes lit up as Kimblee headed back into the room, holding the package protectively in two hands, despite it's small size.

"What's that?" they asked quizzically, and with a hint of excitement at the gift-like appearance of the wrapping.

"It's for you."

"For… me?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Kimblee said, offering them the box and smiling at how quickly it was snatched from his hands. "It's an anniversary present. I hear that's what people do to mark occasions such as this."

Envy snorted softly. "Since when did you care so much about 'what people do'?" they laughed, tearing off the paper with a delighted grin.

 _Since it elicits a smile like that from you, dear,_ Kimblee thought, but didn't voice.

Discarding the last of the paper, Envy regarded the pale wooden box with curiosity, searching for an opening, and eventually finding the unfixed panel which slid off the top under their fingers. Inside, nestled on a piece of emerald green silk, was a tiny, hand blown glass bird. Envy plucked it out and held it on the palm of their hand up toward the evening sunlight pouring into the room. A rainbow of colours glanced off the delicate curves of the body, reminiscent of the pattern of spilled oil.

Envy exhaled gently, careful not to dislodge the bird from their palm.

"It's… beautiful," the whispered, starting up at the elegant figurine casting small prisms of colour onto the walls.

Kimblee relaxed a little. "I chose it because I always think of you when I see birds."

Envy turned their head slightly to look at him. "Birds? Why?"

"Do you remember in Ishval, you used to watch me in under the guise of a hawk."

Envy spun to face him properly, losing purchase on the bird but finding it again just before it tumbled from their hand. "You knew that was me?" they asked in surprise, pulling the glass bird in, close to their chest.

"Of course I knew."

Envy's mouth formed a silent 'o', but they didn't speak anymore, their attention diverted once more to the exquisite grace of their gift.

"I'll keep it forever," they said quietly, after some time.

Kimblee hid a smile, knowing his partner far too well to expect them to be able to hang onto it 'forever'. Envy had a habit of losing things that were precious to them, and while Kimblee believed that they sincerely meant the promise when they made it, he also knew that realistically it would be long gone by the time of their second anniversary (making next years gift a rather easy decision).

"Wait!" Envy exclaimed, depositing the bird back into it's silken nest. "I…" they looked at their hands again, suddenly seeming upset.

"What is it?"

"I… I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay." Kimblee smiled and reached out to place a hand on their shoulder, but Envy shrugged him off with a moody sigh.

"No, it's not okay. You always do these things for me and I…" their eyes grew distant for a minute, and then snapped back to Kimblee. "Let's go out. Together."

"Really?" Kimblee raised an eyebrow, it had been an unspoken agreement for their whole relationship that it only existed within the confines of Kimblee's apartment. It would be dangerous to announce it, Kimblee had once reasoned to himself, but he had never shied away from danger; no, the real reason was due to Envy's own insecurities, it was far easier for them to hide Kimblee away from their family than to face their judgement.

"Yes, really. I want to take you out," Envy announced with steely determination.

"Well, okay. Where?"

Envy pursed their lips in thought, not really being familiar with the geography of restaurants in the city (what with only visiting them in disguise a handful of times, during various missions). "You choose," they eventually said.

"Okay," Kimblee said as he stood, "there's somewhere not far from here which we could walk to."

"Good. what's it like?"

"It's small, quiet. A little old fashioned, maybe, but in a charming way." He paused, looking at Envy who was now stood in the middle of the living room. "Are you definitely sure you want to do this?"

They gave a quick nod, sending their dark hair tumbling over their face. "I'm sure."

"In that case, I'll get my hat."

XXX

Two hours later, Kimblee and Envy exited the restaurant onto the moonlit street.

"That was… not what I expected," Envy giggled.

Kimblee smiled fondly. "What _did_ you expect, walking round the city looking half dressed. She can't have been the first person to pass comment."

They shrugged. "I don't normally walk around up here as… me. I spend a lot of time in disguise. Not everyone is as lucky as you are, Crimson," they laughed again.

Reaching out, Kimblee took the hand they had been carelessly swinging as they walked, and held it in his own.

"Believe me, I know just how lucky I am," he said, stopping in the middle of the street and turning to face Envy.

Once again, he could see the telltale spread of pink over their cheeks, showing him how much his words could affect them.

"Well I-I'm lucky too!" they spluttered, trying to hide their embarrassment.

"Indeed you are. We both are." He paused, searching carefully for his next words. "I… I'm glad you kissed me, that day. I can hardly imagine being without you now… You mean the world to me, I hope you realise."

Envy stepped closer, gently resting their head on Kimblee's shoulder, and taking his other hand; and Kimblee couldn't help but marvel, again, at the homunculus, the love of his life, letting down yet another barrier for him.

They stood together for quite some time, embracing in the the pool of moonlight which seemed only to light where they stood, despite no obvious reason for it to fall that way.

"Same," Envy eventually whispered into the fabric of Kimblee's overcoat.

And the evening was complete.

* * *

 _A/N pt2: Kimvy and fluff are two words that don't often appear in the same sentence, but every once in a while it's nice to write something a bit happier than the sweet angst that Kimvy lends itself to so well. I wrote this particular fluff piece last week as a birthday present for the wonderful 64K, who I have to thank for introducing me to this ship, and for helping me out no end with my fics!_

 _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
